


Many apologies, my dear Eagle.

by Finryl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Needs a Hug, Plot Twist, Tragedy, unforgivables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finryl/pseuds/Finryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena had once said that cleverness is one thing, and wisdom another.</p><p>Salazar was cunning, and smart; his moves were wise. But they were not wise for his mentality, and the pain of his beloved's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many apologies, my dear Eagle.

His hands trembled as his knees scraped the rocks.

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ His ears rang as he thought of those words, his mouth shaping them silently with shaking lips. _Why?_ _, you knew. you knew._ He had tried, he tried to stop. Maybe this was all a dream - he would soon be back in the stone walls of his castle. 

"Rowena?" His voice was small, tiny and pitiful in contrast to his usual. He did not mean this.  _Loki_ had not meant for this to happen. "Rowena?"

She was pale in his arms. She was always pale, but never so ashen grey; never had that twinkle of delight left her eyes. She had that sly little smile upon her face, but it was empty; devoid of it's master's light. Her hair fanned her face in the dark rocks, her ghostly pale face like the beam of the moon upon darkness. She was not to be so pale, she was not to be so cold. Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowena was not supposed to die.

"Rowena!" His hoarse voice - Godric's hoarse voice - was desperate as the small  _pop_ of his apparation appeared besides Sal -  _Loki. - Salazar Slytherin would never do this._ "No. No, this - this cannot be."

He ignored the small sound of Helga's arrival, as well as the small weeping sounds engulfing the air. His chest was pounding, his cheeks matted with mud, blood, and the trail of regretful tears. 

"You! You ungrateful, sly little bastard!"  _Loki_ let Godric tackle him to the ground. The inevitable sound of his skull colliding with the stone made him wince, but he permitted the blurring of his head as an escape from Godric's rage - if only for a moment. "You knew, you knew that we agreed to never use that ... those - those..."

"Wicked spells? Torturing, dark spells?"  _Loki_ supplied, his voice raspy as a low chuckle came out of his throat. "You've told me too many times, Gryffindor." He was not supposed to cry - Loki never cried. This was supposed to be a fun fling - a small project that should never have affected him so.

"Godric..." Her gentle voice, warm and sweet - Helga Hufflepuff. She held back tears,  _Salazar knew,_ and her unblaming tone made his heart clench. 

 

"No! Helga - he knew that  _we_ agreed to  **Never _use those spells."_** Godric growled, his teeth bared - his wild, fire red hair stuck to him from the waters of the pouring, blurring rain. "We would've all made it **Alive**  without   **You."**

 

Something in him broke - Loki knew. He finally saw why he cried - He cried because these people were the ones who accepted him, his magic, and even his wickedness. For a time. Nevermore, he knew - not after what he had done. In the dim light of the moon, he saw the rage and sadness he has caused to  _these people._ Godric - brave, rackless, forgiving Godric - looked upon him with such rage. He loomed over him, and he once again blocked the light of Loki's world as Thor had - But this time it was Loki's fault, and neither Thor nor Godric was to blame for the growth of the shadow. 

 

" **Leave!** You always wanted that. You were always so secretive, with your little compassion." Helga only stood and watched - but her eyes were clenched tightly shut.  _Had she left him too?_

"They would have killed her - the mortals." Loki amended, his voice soft as he released a regretful sigh between clattering lips. "She had stepped in the way - she shouldn't have blocked my sp-"

 

" **Merlin be damned! You know damn well - you know damn well that she would do as such."** Godric had stepped away, his feet pacing the ground harshly, his breath short and rasped. "You knew. You knew she loved them as much as she loved us all." **  
**

 

"Please... stop." Helga attempted to intervene, her voice meek and weak. But even she war crumbling, and her warm eyes had gone pale and glazed - as if she war far away from them.  

 

" **Leave, Slytherin!"** Godric was broken, Loki knew. Thus, he accepted the pain inflicted upon his face as Godric threw his clenched fist at his cheek - he accepted the drowsiness in his head as he once again bashed against the rocks. " **You're a coward. You're a monster."**

**Author's Note:**

> The end.
> 
> The last chapter of Salazar's/Loki's adventures with our three dear founders. <3 Comment and kudos~


End file.
